rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamma
Artificial Intelligence Program Gamma, also known as Gary, was an artificial construct, based on deceit, created for the Special Operations program Freelancer. Gamma's assigned agent was Freelancer Wyoming. Gamma served as the tertiary antagonist in the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Role in Plot Project Freelancer After being fragmented from the Alpha A.I., Gamma is implanted into Freelancer Agent Wyoming. After a battle at the Longshore Shipyards, Gamma is later seen, along with Sigma, talking to Carolina about the Omega A.I. After the two A.I. programs reveal that Omega was paired with Texas, Carolina becomes furious at the information, leading her to confront the Counselor, the Director, and Texas herself in the training room floor. Gamma, Sigma, and Omega are later seen helping the Director torture the Alpha in tests that the Alpha would purposely fail, driving it mad and resulting in him harvesting more fragments from the process. Following the Epsilon incident, Gamma forcefully removed himself from Wyoming, causing him mental harm. Time Loop Somehow, Gamma found himself inside a computer terminal where he met up with Church and claimed to be the guardian of The Great Weapon. He tells Church that the Great Destroyer will destroy the facility and kill everyone in it in 1,856 years. In order to prevent this, Church orders Gary to construct a teleportation device to take him to Blood Gulch to prevent Caboose from reaching the base, as well as preventing other unfortunate events. To pass the time during the "1000 years of construction", Gary tells Church knock-knock jokes. After failing miserably at his mission, Church joins up with the Red and Blue Team members at the facility and orders Gary, who is also present at the facility, to shut off the bomb, Andy, with whom he does not get along with. When the Alien arrives, most of the Blues join him, leaving Gary at the Wind Station alone. Siding With Wyoming Gary later saves Wyoming from Tex after the events of Out of Mind, by teleporting him to the housing facility. Soon after, upon learning Gary's true name, Gamma, as well as his partnership with Wyoming, Church radios Gary and confronts him about it, but Gary denies his claims. Wyoming, realizing that the Blues know the truth about their operation, tells Gamma to hop in his head. Wyoming then ambushes the Blue Team at Blood Gulch, while Gamma takes over the tank that used to house Sheila. However, Wyoming is sniped by Church, prompting Gamma to create a time loop, creating several Wyoming clones. Tucker catches up with the time loop because of his sword and uses it to destroy most of the Wyomings and trap Gamma behind a firewall of Sister’s transport ship, with the help of Sheila. After Tex kills the last Wyoming, she takes his helmet and flies off in Sheila, along with Gamma, Omega, Junior, the Great Retriever, and, unknowingly, Andy. Captured Gary is mentioned during the replay of Sheila's flight logs, implying that Sheila's firewall keeping Gamma failed. This would allow Gamma to escape, but it is revealed that Gamma was captured by the Meta. Gamma is then destroyed by the EMP, but the memory of him lives on in Epsilon. Gary is mentioned by Tex in Standardized Testing, where she reveals that the Freelancer base was where Alpha was sent after the very first break-in, which Tex herself led, and it was where more and more "tests" were run on him. Other A.I. were used in the torturing process of Alpha, with Omega and Gamma being used to create tests that Alpha was deliberately set to fail, driving him mad, and breaking him to the point he could not recognize anybody, not even Tex. Personality Being an A.I. based on deceit, Gamma is shown to lie to other characters in the series and has a strong urge to tell knock knock jokes. However, he seems very calm when interacting with others, even when he's manipulating them. Due to Gamma's voice, it's hard to identify his emotions at times, but clearly panics when the "Great Destroyer" arrives and when Wyoming is killed by Tucker. Relationships While Gamma is fairly important to the series, he doesn't interact with many characters. Church While he was originally friendly with Church, helping him out with his plans to save his comrades, the two became enemies after Church found out Gary was actually Gamma, Wyoming's AI. Church confronted him and Gamma took over Sheila's old tank body and tried to kill him. As it was later revealed that Gamma was one of the AI fragments of the Alpha. He was also one of the fragments who tortured the Alpha, making him a major enemy of Church. Wyoming Wyoming was Gamma's implantee, making the two partners. After being implanted into Wyoming, Gamma began telling knock-knock jokes. However, after Gamma removed himself from Wyoming, Wyoming suffered brain damage and stopped telling knock-knock jokes. When Tucker killed Wyoming, Gamma attempted to avenge him by killing Tucker but failed. Tucker Due to Tucker killing Wyoming and trapping Gamma behind Sheila's firewall, Tucker was an enemy of Gamma. Sheila The two have a less than positive relationship due to Gamma stealing Sheila's old body and Sheila trapping him behind a firewall. Gamma also took offense when Sheila insulted his intelligence. Omega While the two haven't been seen interacting much Gamma was an ally of Omega during the Blood Gulch Chronicles. The two were later revealed to have assisted in torturing the Alpha. Andy Gary was the first person (besides Caboose) to talk to Andy but the two didn't get along well and were not on speaking terms. Skills and Abilities Possession Although Gamma can't take complete control of the host, he is one of the few A.I. shown to have the ability to possess and function vehicles and computers. This is shown when he uses the computer terminal at Zanzibar, taking control of the entire facility and when he possess and uses the tank to aid Wyoming in attacking the Blues. Also, he may increase the skills of the host and is needed to function the time distortion enhancement. Kills Gamma managed to kill Caboose while he was in the tank that was previously Sheila's body, but Wyoming used his time distortion unit to rewind time so Caboose only died in alternate realities and timelines. Image:Gamma Kills Caboose.png|Caboose (alternate timeline) Gallery Gamma.png Gamma - S6.png|Gamma captured Director, Counselor, Sigma, and Gamma watch Alpha tortured.png|Gamma and others torturing Alpha Trivia *When the Alpha A.I. was split into the other A.I.s, Gamma was its deceit, explaining his deception of the Red and Blue teams. *In his first appearances, Gamma was without a physical representation, unlike Omega who was represented by a white Spartan model. In Reconstruction, Gamma was represented by a blue-colored Pillar of Autumn Crewman, the same model used to represent Vic, although this character model was not explicitely implied to be Gamma at the time. Starting in season 10, Gamma is portrayed using a bald, nearly-featureless human male model with a nondescript uniform. *According to York, after Wyoming's implantation with Gamma, he had a tendency for telling terrible knock knock jokes. *Gamma's name, Gary, was based on Gustavo Sorola's cat of the same name. After Gary's (the cat) death, the cast decided to name the character after him. *Like O'Malley, Gary's common name is a portmanteau of his official name (Gamma) and Wyoming's real name (Reginald). *Gamma, while in his holographic-projection form, seems to move with jerky, robotic movements. This can be a reference to his text-to-speech voice, which is also robotic and not very fluent at times. *Gamma is one of the few characters in the series not voiced by an actor, but instead a speech recognition system. *Moto is the font used to display Gamma's speech on the various screens in Halo 2 and Marathon. *Other than Sigma, Gamma is the only AI to take on a human-like form, rather than an armored form similar to the main characters. *As revealed in Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide, Gamma was actually the first A.I. the Meta attempted to go after. This attempt ended in failure after Gamma ejected himself from Wyoming in order to save himself. The attack was then somehow covered up, with all official blame pointed at Tex. References Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased